Kidnapped
by Chibimax
Summary: What happens when Jeff is heldhostaded in his own office ? What will the the Tracys boys do now ? One Shot


Kidnapped

Me: This fic was a bit requested by my buddies. They had given me also some ideas what had to happen in this fic ;) enjoy

---

"Your doing it again, Jefferson." Said Billionaire Jeff Tracy. Jeff was working late in his office in New York again. It's been five days that he was in New York for his company, Tracy Enterprises. "Your worried again if it was a good idea to let Scott be in charge of the Organization."

In those five days the boys had been on three missions. The last one didn't went too well at all. Virgil was the one who had gotten wounded at that time. When Virgil was helping a family with sending them out to Gordon, who was on the end of the tunnel. Virgil had the family out and wanted to go back to back up when a beam almost crushed him. Jeff sighed and tried to concentrate back on his work.

Then there was a knock on his door. "Come in." said Jeff.

"Mr. Tracy ? I'm going home." Said Katie, Jeff's sectary.

"Alright Ms. Bloom, Goodnight" smiled Jeff to her.

"Goodnight, Sir." Smiled Ms. Bloom back and closed the door.

Jeff sighed and then looked up when he heard another knock on his door. "Come in." said Jeff wondering who would come at this time of hour.

"Don't move !" said a voice as two armed man came into Jeff's head. "Hands on your head ! Don't even think to do something funny !"

The two armed men where dressed in black and had balaclavas on their heads. One of them stood at the window look outside while the other has his gun at Jeff. "Is the coast clean ?" asked the person who had his gun pointed at Jeff.

"Yeah, it's clear." Said the other person.

"What do you want ?!" said Jeff angry.

"Money, old man." said the person with the gun in his hands. "We want money."

"I don't have any money here." said Jeff.

"Why do you think that children are for ?" said the other person. "Don't you think that your sons wouldn't be sad that their father died, just because they didn't give the famous bandits who hostage the great Jeff Tracy, ex astronaut and famous billionaire of America ?!"

"Your insane !" said Jeff and moved a bit.

"I said don't move !" said the person with the gun and hit him against the head. Jeff felt with his head against his desk when the man had hit him.

"Peter, calm down." said the person at the window. "We still need him."

"Sorry Jack," said Peter who tied Jeff against the chair with a rope. "When do we let the old man call his boys ?"

"Now." said Jack and he untied Jeff again. "No funny stuff, oldie. Just say what is on the paper." Jack gave Jeff a note where stood on what he should say. Jeff read it.

"50 million Dollars ?!" said Jeff when he had read the note.

"Just do what we say old man," said Jack.

"Yeah or we'll hurt you some more." laughed Peter.

Jeff groaned and started to call his boys.

---

Meanwhile on the island,

Scott and Virgil where playing chest with each other when the phone went. Scott was the one who took the call.

"Hello ?" Scott said.

"Scott," said Jeff. He wanted to say more, but was cut off by his son.

"Dad ! How are you ? Why the call ?" said Scott cheerful.

"Scott…Not now. I'm being hostage." Said Jeff.

"What ?!" said Scott angry when he heard it.

Jeff got poked with a gun in his side. Jeff looked up at the person that's being called Peter. He sighed and started to read the note.

"They want 50 million Dollars in the place of me." said Jeff.

"What ?!" said Scott angry. "What of bast…"

"Scott, calm down. Let me talk first." said Jeff calm to his son. "You must have it before it's noon. Otherwise they will kill me."

Suddenly Jeff was grabbed away by Jack. "Be in the docks of New York where your boat is laying. 10 am. One minute later and it's bye bye to him." said Jack and cut the phone line off.

Scott looked in horror to the phone and to his brother who looked at him.

---

Jack smiled and Jeff when he cut the phone off and set him back in his chair. "Tie him up." he said to Peter.

Peter smiled and started to tie Jeff up. "What are you going to do now, Jack ?" asked Peter.

"Wait until it's morning. Then we'll take him to our van and drive to the docks." Said Jack. "And you can hope that they have the money." Jack looked at Jeff while he was saying that.

Jeff sighed and hoped that his boys would find away to rescue him.

---

Scott sat behind his father's desk and looked at the people who lived on the Tracy Island. Lady Penelope was there too. She come to visit the Tracy boys while having a break as secret agent.

Scott had told what was going on and was now looking if anyone had a idea. "Any idea's ?" he asked. Nobody said something.

"Maybe we could fool them too." said Gordon after a while of silence. "Someone could bring the money to them, while we try to get dad free."

"And you could use my money as bate." said Penny. "Since the banks in London are open."

Scott nodded. "Alright then. We'll do it." He said.

---

After a few hours of fallen asleep, Jeff had woken up again. He saw that Peter was sleeping on the sofa that was so many used as bed by him or by his boys. Jeff noticed that Jack was sitting close to the window looking outside.

Jeff sighed and looked on his clock that was standing on his desk. 06.00 am. It was already morning. Just a few hours before they went to the meeting.

---

At 10.57 am, Peter and Jack where sitting in their van, looking for the Tracy boy's to show up. "They just have 3 minutes left and if they still didn't showed up, we blow this old man's brains out." said Jack to Peter.

Peter nodded. "Where are we going to dump the body ?" asked Peter.

"Here." said Jack. "So that the children will find him."

Peter nodded again.

Jeff sighed and wished that his boys where here soon.

Suddenly a long pink Rolls Royce came driven to them. Jack grinned and get out with Jeff. He held a gun against Jeff's temple. "Walk." said Jack.

Jeff started to walk to Penelope, until he had to stop a few meters away from her.

"Where's the money ?" asked Jack.

"Here." Said Penelope cool. She was holding a brown suitcase.

"Give it." said Jack.

"Not until you let him free." Said Penelope.

"No." said Jack.

---

While Lady Penelope was dealing with Jack, the Tracy boys spread their self's over the area.

Peter was watching his friend talking to Penelope. Suddenly he saw someone on the roof with blond hair. He grabbed his gun and yelled. "Jack ! It's a trap !" he yelled and shoot at Alan.

"Shit !" yelled Jack and threw Jeff down at the ground. Penelope took her gun out and jumped behind a wooden box or cover.

Peter started shoot around when he saw the Tracy boys. The Tracy boys shoot back at Jack and Peter.

Jack was so busy with shooting back, that Jeff saw his chance to get away. Jeff jumped up and wanted to run where Penelope was. But was too late, Jack saw it and shot Jeff in the back.

Jeff's body just felt down and Jeff didn't move at all.

"Jeff !!!" yelled Penelope when she saw it.

"Dad !!!" yelled the boys and started to shoot more at Jack and Peter.

"Jack ! Come here !!" yelled Peter. Jack tried to go back to the van so that they could get away.

Virgil saw what they wanted to do and shot the van's tires, but missed. Peter started the van and drove away.

What they didn't know is that the police was called and was on the same road as Peter and Jack where. "Ho shit !!" said Peter when he saw the police and drove against one of the police cars. The police immediately locked the two kidnappers in and arrested them.

---

A few days later, Jeff opened his eyes. He looked around and saw all smiling faces at him. "What happened ?" asked Jeff when his vision had gotten better and saw that all his sons where standing around him.

"You where kidnapped remember ?" said Scott.

"Yeah…I've got hit too…" said Jeff remembering the shooting fight.

"How are you feeling dad ?" asked John.

"Fine." said Jeff with a smile to his son.

John smiled back. "You better get some rest dad." said Scott.

Jeff nodded and closed his eyes. He sighed in his sleep and was happy that he still could be with his sons.

---

Me: Well that's the end, I know that the end and the shooting fight sucks, but I've tried my best. Hope you like it.


End file.
